Melissa Morgan
: "I blow your goodfull plan away Lan." : ―Melissa, Mega Man Battle Network Black OX : "Isn't that enough. I believe you I'm anger you" : ―Melissa, New MegaMan NT Warrior Melissa Morgan known as Kubo Mizuki in Japan(くぼ みずき Mizuki Kubo) is a character for Megaman Battle Network Black OX his NetOp is Danganman.exe and a member of WWT Game History Mega Man Battle Network Black OX Melissa mades his first appearence in Megaman Battle Network Black OX she first appearence when Ultimus Weil Try to fired the 3 characters Blake Freddy and Harley Later Melissa comes in his side and try to do evil plans with old guns. to putting there virusses on it. Later Lan and Mayl comes in an Gun museum by gift for Haruka. Though Kubo sending Danganman.exe to take over the guns. Lan had great urgency and go to the toilet. Later as Lan finish his moment to pee. The guns are stolen. Later an robbery was found at the museum. Mayl shocked bad by Netbots and says have some sleep gass at the people. Later Melissa is found and says that he closed the door of the museum. Megaman comes on the Net to defeat some virusses. Later he founding an Net Navi from Melissa. If you defeat Danganman Melissa takes the bag off and is escaping from the helicopter from WWT Lan says that this women is pretty infective by an crime girl. Later at Amber challenged by WWT. Melissa helping her plan as an youngest girl from an Friend of Toby. Later Melissa try to take off Toby and Lan's plan. Amber is angry and don't want to work with. Melissa says that he must at her pc to take over the electro waves in Dentech city. If you defeat sheepman Amber leaves WWT and never seen Melissa anymore. From the Omega.exe programm Kubo has try to leave Ultimus plan. Ultimus is angry and says that he has no more influence powers to control. With this is the last moment And Melissa going to lives in New Jakku City. Manga History New MegaMan NT Warrior Melissa appears in new Megaman NT Warrior. the storyline is an little bit different then the game Black OX. Melissa is searching by an workplace and sees new member WWT alternative. Then he saw Ultimus at his members place. He says that he wants old guns Melissa is agree for that. And going during midnight at the Gun Museum. Later in the morning Melissa has finally found his guns. And his Navi Danganman is happy about that. Later Lan sees that there some more crimes during Dentech city. Later he knows that this crimes are full working WWT later Lan reports to the Dentech police that the Gun museum was robbered. Later the television comes on and Danganman.exe is during an life speech. Megaman finds where the speech is talking about the Gun museum. As lan during the evening sleep. His mother Haruka is suprised by an copybot with gun. Later the copybot changed with Danganman form. Lan is during the cross fusion mode and try to stop this Navi as the copybot is deleted he saw Melissa running away and lost all the guns. Later an bag is found. Later an news reporter films Lan during his solved mystery. Melissa comes during his faill from Ultimus but Ultimus says to Kubo to an mystery of Omega.exe Kubo don't understand Omega and comes on the beach. Melissa wears an bikini when he say to Yahoot To have some pizza. Lan knows him by the robbery but the police stance to barred by WWT's mystery. Appearance Melissa is tall and slim. Has grey eyes and dark green hair. Wears an black cape and purple t shirt Black pants with purple lines and green yellow shoes. His appearence in the idea of Maarten's Anime he wears an cowboy hat and an Mexican cape that appears in the second Megaman NT Warrior movie. Gallery Trivia * Though his tall and slim body and his beautifull hair. Melissa is considered as the sexy lady's Megaman battle network character during Maarten drawings. * In the games Melissa is similar to Ms Madd from Megaman battle network 1 * Melissa is 17 years old during the Megaman NT Warrior series. Maarten belowed it. * Melissa is the only character that has leaving Japan during an conflict. * Melissa hates when he called bitch. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:NetOps Category:Humans Category:Females